No Life, No Sorrow
by mariahmaru
Summary: A Jean x Marco oneshot for my valentine, hope she likes it. This oneshot is based on the song Sorrow by Flyleaf. Enjoy.


(No Life, No Sorrow)

(Sometimes life seems to quiet

Into paralyzing silence

Like the moonless dark

Meant to make me strong)

"Oi... Marco." Jean called out in disbelief as he saw his dear friend's body laying against the wall.

Jean walked closer to the body, seeing that a titan bit half of his face off.

He slowly traced the freckles of the dead bodies cheek, counting them, making sure if it was his friend.

It was.

"Mar-Marco... What happened to you..?" The ash brown haired boy asked standing up and looked around, "Someone must've seen how you... died, right?"

He then turned his gaze back at his friend and shouted, " Or is this a sick joke!? Or... Or a nightmare?"

Jean then went onto his knees, "If this is a nightmare, someone please wake me up!"

Tears leaked from the teen's eyes.

"Please! Someone wake me up!" He begged and slowly leaned on the ground, "Please!"

"Marco..."

(Familiar breath of my old lies

Changed the color in my eyes

Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night

I'll take this piece of you

And hold for all eternity

For just one second I felt whole

As you flew right through me)

Unfortunately for Jean, none of that was a bad dream that he could just simply wake up from.

Waking up in his bunk with Marco sleeping safely next to him, that will now become his dream.

His new nightmare will be waking up without his freckled friend next to him.

The saddest fate anyone could face is a reality that's just like a bad nightmare.

The only remedy is sleeping, praying for a dream to visit.

(Left alone with only reflections of the memory

To face the ugly girl

That's smothering me

Sitting closer than my pain

He knew each tear before it came

Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night

I'll take this piece of you

And hold for all eternity

For just one second I felt whole

As you flew right through me)

Jean stood silently in front of the funeral pyre and watched his comrades bodies burn, slowly becoming one in ashes and smoke.

He knew Marco's body was in there somewhere, mix with the mush of remains of the remains of others.

Even though the fire was large and strong, he couldn't help but to be cold and empty.

"Where was I when you needed me... Marco?" Jean muttered to himself before something in the fire made a popping sound and had something for out of the fire, landing near Jean's feet.

The teen knelt down and grabbed the object, it was a chip off a bone.

Someone stood in front of Jean, he looked up. His eyes widened in shock when he saw who it was.

"Marco?" He said in disbelief.

Marco smiled at him and squatted next to his friend and placed his hand onto his shoulder.

"Now don't take this the wrong way, but you are not strong, Jean. That's why you can understand how the weak feels. And you are good at judging the situation correctly. You always clearly know what you are supposed to do, don't you? Your orders were right. That's why I could run. That's why I am alive." Marco said, looking into Jean's eyes.

"Alive!? Marco you're dead, I screwed up!" Jean stated.

"Not true, I am alive, just not in a way you expect me to be." Jean's friend said.

Jean closed his eyes trying to prevent tears from pouring out, "Marco..."

"Jean." The freckled teen said softly kissing his friend's cheekbone, "You'll be alright without me."

The teen shook his head, "Why do you think that!?"

Marco cupped Jean's chin and lifted it up making Jean open his eyes.

The black hair teen's eyes became glassy, "Because I like you Jean, I see the good inside you."

Tears poured from the younger teen's eyes, "What good!?"

Marco's smile became bigger, "You'll just have to discover it yourself, neh?"

After he said that Marco faded away, like a hallucination.

"No don't leave me Marco!" Jean shouted grabbing the air, hoping to bring his friend back, but to no avail.

(And we kiss each other one more time

And sing this lie that's halfway mine

The sword is slicing through the question

So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night

I'll take this piece of you

And hold for all eternity

For just one second I felt whole

As you flew right through me

And up into the stars)

The young soldier snapped out of his daze, finding himself standing in front of the fire holding the small bone chip in his hand.

He stared at the bone before gripping it tightly and turning around to face his comrades, "Oi..."

His fellow soldiers faxed upon him, some in shock when they saw Jean's tears.

"Have you guys decided who you're going to join?" Jean said in a shaky voice, "I have."

He closed his eyes as more tears poured out.

"I'm going to avenge you and find the good that you saw in me!"

(Joy will come.)

"... Marco."


End file.
